Mark of Athena
by Empress Senshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Salutations, fanfiction world and other aliens. c:

**THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A FANFIC**, so please bear with me. (-':

This is the first chapter for the Mark of Athena, and all rights go to Ricky himself. Not me.

Review please and thanks, and I'll be adding more here and there. So enjoy~

Love,_ untold legacy_. :3

* * *

><p>Annabeth was restless. She lay in her bunk, unable to sleep only because what awaited her at sunrise determined whether or not her assumptions about him had been correct. It had been eight months since she'd seen him and her mind raced with discouraging thoughts.<p>

_Think of books, stories, building, owls anything but him_ she thought forcing her thoughts to take a deliberate step into her labyrinth of a mind.

But it seemed as though every tired bone in her body had been screaming his name. She'd explode soon. One of her new friends, Piper had tried to give her some advice every now and then when she'd broken down. She was glad only Piper saw her whenever she had her emotional break downs. Piper was understanding and never gave her bad advice.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up inside Annabeth, breathe alright! Before you know you'll see him again."

She'd tried her best to keep everything under control that whole summer, as she and her fellow campers worked endlessly on the warship she was currently on. The Argo II was a massive golden warship with 16 shields on each side, a room for every two crew members and a bunch of others for the other members which were supposed to join them in about 8 more hours.

How would you know if they didn't kill him yet? It's been eight months!

She let out a shaky sigh, loud enough for Piper who was lying in the bunk above her to hear. Annabeth figured she was awake, worrying just as badly as she was. Their room was unnaturally quiet. Usually, while Annabeth lay worrying Piper would be snoring above her but tonight there was no snoring.

"Annabeth?" came a soft voice above her.

"Ya?" Annabeth's own voice sounded foreign against the silence, husky and alien almost.

"Do you- Do you think Jason has a... y'know? Girl-" Piper's voice was shaky, and sounded a bit awkward. She knew she couldn't finish her sentence. Annabeth had tried to calm her nerves down by saying something soothing and reassuring but she always ended up saying the more blunt and rational idea.

"To be honest Piper" she started to say while a head emerged from the side of the bunk. Piper was naturally beautiful. Her eyes were always changing colour like the tie dye background of some psychedelic movie transition scene. Her chocolate brown hair dangled around her. Annabeth remembered a time when Pipers hair was choppy and short, but these days Piper seemed to forget about her hair as it grew long and lush.

"I don't know. I think it's better to be safer than sorry and ask him yourself. When we get to the camp tomorrow I don't think you want to get hurt alright? I wouldn't want to have my hopes flushed for a second time. You've worried yourself over him for way to long Piper. Cut your losses and find out the truth." Annabeth finished. She hoped it wasn't too harsh, but Piper seemed to be used to Annabeth's straightforward answers. There was silence for a while and when Annabeth was just about to apologize when Piper spoke up

"Do you think that whatever happened to Jason and me, y'know with the mist and all happened to Percy?"

It was a simple question, a question that echoed in Annabeth's mind way to often.

"Sometimes, but I try not to let it get to me. We just need to hope for the best and prepare for the worst alright? Now get some sleep." Annabeth said. She knew herself there was a tint of worry and rush in her voice but she was tired. Suddenly, a pair of legs swung down and Piper jumped off her bunk.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She said in a determined tone and left before Annabeth could say anything. She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, her thoughts settled down and she drifted off to sleep without even knowing it happened.

* * *

><p>You like?<br>Cause I know me gusta. ;)

Kay.

HASTA LA VISTA


	2. Chapter 2

Salam everyone!

I can't believe that people are actually read this. T_T

**I LOVE YOU ALL RIGHT NOW,** I literally spasmed so badly when I got those e-mails!

Thanks for reviewing, really! I know this chapter's short but please do not fret or fuss. There is more on the way.

Untold Legacy's word. (~v_v)~* ~(v_v~)

* * *

><p>Annabeth dreamed that she was on a glacier. All around her an intense battle was in progress. In the distance she saw a looming and large figure with a flawless face that looking down at a burly figure at it's feet. It took awhile for Annabeth to realize that this huge and magnificent being was chained up and she figured that the shadowy figure at its feet was doing it's best job to break those chains. The creature's large and luminous purple wings spread out for about ten feet east and west. The dry cold air was sucking the moisture out of her eyes making it harder for her to focus on the scene before her eyes.<p>

She blinked furiously and tried to focus on whatever else was going on, she needed to help someway, somehow. All around her gray ghosts, that looked like shadows and were clad in golden armor were trying their best in destroying something, or someone? Annabeth couldn't make out _who _or _what _it was, until she saw that all of the purple-transparent beings were all set for something that looked like a mass hurricane. She couldn't tell why they looked so determined in destroying an ice storm until it dawned on her that this hurricane was destroying the ghosts left and white. She tried her best to focus on the hurricane until a huge mass figure loomed in front of her.

The figure had a golden face that reminded her strangely of the Tin Man from the Wizard of OZ. Its face looked tattered and beat but still alive, and its bright red hair was braided with every expensive jewel imaginable, though they were dropping all around him like they were a bad case of dandruff. Its body was humanoid from the waist up and clad in armor but from the waist down was a hard and thick pair of rust-red coloured dragon legs. It slowly dawned on her that this massive creature was one of Gaea's sons... a giant. A beautiful stallion had raced in front of her without her acknowledgement as it bucked and whinnied furiously. On the back of the horse was a girl with chocolate coloured skin, and mysterious golden eyes. She was carrying what looked like a cavalry sword and ordered the horse to charge at the mass figure that was directly in front of Annabeth. The angry expression on the stallion's face reflected the exact same expression the girl was wearing.

Before Annabeth could process what exactly what was going on, the noises of battle were drowned out by a piercing scream of pain. The girl with the golden eyes was now injured and laying helplessly on the ice, trying her best to get back up. Annabeth tried to move, to help her but she realized the ice beneath her was tugging at her feet. A voice that resonated through the ground into Annabeth's soul was heard. The voice seemed to take over time and space and all that was there was the voice.

_You see? There is no more hope left for you Daughter of Wisdom. Your precious Percy Jackson has failed, again._

It was Gaea, no doubt. Annabeth had heard that voice in her dreams for the past eight months. The voice of a taunting sleeping woman. A voice that sucked your soul away and at the same time erased every worry in the world. Annabeth could see a familiar person in the distance, holding a long golden rod, which was stuck in the ice, sending cracks throughout the whole glacier. The rod resembled Jason's javelin except it had a golden eagle attached to the top. The ice broke apart and a looming wall of water had been crept up behind the figure and washed away the army off the side of the glacier as everything and _everyone_else was swept off the edge. She now understood that the figure holding the golden rod _was_ him. Her voice seemed to die away as she screamed his name endlessly while having to listen to the soft laughter of the Earth once more.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth had woken with a start. She shot right up and had a head on collision with Piper. She let out a very shaky sigh. She could have cried on the spot. She felt sick and clammy, and her heart was racing unnaturally fast.

"You alright?" Piper asked with such sympathy, Annabeth almost considered crying on the spot.

"Just a little visit from Gaea, that's all." she said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. The last thing she needed was telling everyone that their whole eight month of work was a failure since Percy was...

_It's not fair for everyone else to be thinking like this. It's just Gaea messing with your mind. He's at the camp.._ she told herself, but she knew her heart wasn't believing it.

"Well, we're about to land in around 15 minutes, so I guess you should- Uh.. get dressed." Piper tried to say. Annabeth could tell she knew what was up but she was trying to be nice. Annabeth pushed back the hairs that were sticking to her face and looked up. Piper's kaleidoscope eyes seemed lost in thought. Annabeth soon remembered that Piper had went to talk to Jason last night. Without thinking about the outcome she spoke,

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"What?" Piper asked, caught off-guard.

"With Jason? Did you- you know? Ask?" Annabeth could tell that she was driving the conversation into a bottomless pit of awkward.

Piper let out a sigh, "Ya."

Annabeth knew when to talk and when to keep quiet, and this was definitely a keep quiet situation.

"Look I'll work it out okay..." she tried to force a smile, but with the night she just had was probably impossible "I'm going check on Leo see if we're close yet. You just get dressed alright, try- try not to drown yourself in thoughts while I'm gone."

As Piper left the room, Annabeth quickly threw on jeans, a t-shirt and her coat. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and quickly tied her hair back in a pony tail. She tried to think of something happy but the words echoed in her mind once more,

_Your precious Percy Jackson has failed, again._

* * *

><p>You like? c:<p>

I'm sorry if this is too much of Piper and Annabeth right, now. I promise I won't neglect everyone else. [~ v o v]~

Just trying to steer into gear here.

heh, THAT RHYMMMEEDDD. 8D

_**Alright, peace. **_:}

_AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW_

_Hasta la vista, _


	3. Chapter 3

**WAAAGWAAAAAAN, 8D**

So, I know I haven't posted _in a while,_ I just have really limited Internet access. T_T

~liiifeee suuuckkkkkssssssss ;c

Any whom, just a _**high five**_ to all of those people who actually took this story into consideration. Please review, and share you're opinions with me! I need guidance, cause it really sucks when you have writers block and your just there at your keyboard or desk like**: FML. ;_; **I know this chapters really long, and boring. I always hate beginnings. I do, I really do.

But its some'some we have to go through.

_I will be writing some new stories in the very near future that may or may not have to do with PJ&O/HoO. _

here are a couple'a warnings or for all'yall.

**IN MY FANFIC: (concerning love triangles and all that jazz.)**

**1)** There really isn't many strong **Jiper** moments, nor a lot of strong **Jeyna** moments.

_If I focus way too much on the romantic side of the story it draws away the actual point of the story._

I just don't think we should set our hopes that high, cause as much as I love Ricky** (I DO I REALLY DO)** y'know his love triangles are freaking complicated so, I decide not to take such a huge leap into it. I don't think reyna and Jason were a couple, I just think they were _really_ close, or almost but some stuff just got in the way.

**Piper and Jason are friends**. Jason wants to keep it that way until he knows whats gwanin with him and Reyna. If it doesn't work out than Piper's always up for the rebound. Piper is a powerful character but a lot of shallow girls just take advantage of that and either raise her up too highly for her beauty or label her weak. ~-~_** pisses me off**_, but **(: We all have our perceptions, and _ this_ is _mine. _**

**2)** People think Sammy is Leo... or vica versa. BUT whatever. I just really think that if Hazel and Leo get together Frank could die because of Leo's fire abilities. So, I hope you guys can put two and two together and save me time cause most people don't read these ._.

**3) **Percabeth fans, c: alright. There will be a moment.. scratch that _momentsssss(s) ***plural***_, but not very intense /strong ones, that won't fit with the story.

**4)**_Octavian,_ is gonna have a say. :) I freaking **love & hate & love **him~

**SHARE YOUR OPINIONS WITH ME AND REVIEW. **

**kiss kiss.**

_enjoy._

* * *

><p>; Annabeth<p>

As soon as she reached the deck, Annabeth felt her stomach drop around her ankles. She sent a silent threat to Jupiter/Zeus to see if he'd test her anxiety with random occurrences of turbulence.

_You're demigod son is on this ship, Jupiter, so I suggest you stop playing games._

It was stupid, sending such an irrelevant threat to the King of all of the Olympian gods, when she knew good as hell that air travel didn't affect her at all, it only affected Percy (and other descendants of the Big three that aren't the children of Zeus/Jupiter). She took in a huge breath of fresh air, she could do this, she had to do this. She was sure that he was alive, he just had to be. Tyson had told her and all of the other campers that he made it to the Roman Camp safely. Even Mrs. Jackson reassured her (with a great deal of curiousity and panic) that he was on a quest. She knew he was there, the question was did he stay like she had asked him to? When Grover had reminded her that he and Percy had an empathy link, she could've screamed. How stupid could she get? They'd tried their best to contact him but all he managed to ask was; "_Are you real?"_ She wanted to slap him for saying that, of course she was real. She told him to stay and wait for Tyson, but the idiot had to go on some quest and judging from her dreams hadn't even survived. She could feel the sob swelling in her chest. If he was at the Roman Camp, she'd slap him for sure. _He's failed_ whispered a taunting voice within the walls of her mind. Unexpectedly, she had slapped herself just to shake herself from this grave trance.

_He's alive. I know it _she told herself.

She hoped no one saw her slap herself. The last thing she needed was to be a called not only a bipolar emotional control freak, but a self-slapping emotional bipolar control freak? She couldn't take the chances.

She told herself to breathe, as she walked over to the place where Leo and Jason were trying to steer.

"What a great time to wake up Ms. I-slap-myself-for-fun!" said Leo, with a tone that was dripping with false encouragement and a whole lot of mockery. Apparently someone _had_ seen her slap herself.

_Self-esteem = decreased._

She frowned, even though she knew Leo was just teasing her she could sense that even he was worried. His curly brown hair was uncombed and there were heavy bags under his laughing brown eyes. He, like Piper, had changed over the summer. Leo had developed more worry lines and had gained a few extra pounds of muscle to make him a bit leaner than he was scrawny. Annabeth figured it was from him being the... what did he call himself "The Supreme Commander of the Argo II"? and having to work day and night on his "Divine Creation of Demigodishness?"

Despite all of the changes he had faced, the poor kid was still smaller than most, he still had his mischievous grin and notorious fidgeting spasms just about every second of the day.

_Even though his looks have changed_ Annabeth thought_ his sense of humour_ _is forever immortal._

"Very funny, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-steer-my-own-warship" she retaliated, taunting him.

It was a sort of game they had played for the past eight months. She wasn't really as close with Leo as she was with any of the other demigods at camp, meaning she hadn't shared her life story beginning to end with him nor had he shared his, but they seemed to have this playful love-hate relationship going on. He acted as that annoying little brother that would never shut up and part of her was thankful for it. Whenever she had those emotional freak outs and many people were telling her to force that sadness out, Leo would always come and say something that dominated any sadness inside. He didn't seem to care whatever it was that was making her upset; all he did was try to push it away. He was probably the most annoying yet un-nosiest demigod around. And to her surprise, Annabeth appreciated it.

"Pfft! I wanna see you try and steer this bad boy half way across the UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, with everyone on your back Ms. I'm-undefeatable." Leo carelessly yet playfully threw back.

"I wanna see you try and steer this thing without Jason's help Mr. I-think-I'm-so-cool-but-all-I-do-is-make-lame-jokes." Annabeth laughed, she could tell she hit a soft spot.

Leo scrunched his face up and pretended to make those exaggerated hurt expressions, with his mouth opened, gaping. He touched his chest gingerly, like an abandoned damsel in distress. He made one of those sounds that many of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin who were suffering from a bad hair day made and just received a comment falling under the lines of _is it just me, or is you're hair looking smokin' today._

Annabeth burst out laughing; it felt good to joke around in such stiff circumstances.

"FYI, Ms. Know-It-All, I _am _steering this ship _without_ Jason's help, TYVM (thank you very much). Jason's on the third mast, on lookout." He said exasperated. He seemed to have settled down after the _TYVM_ part. Annabeth had taken a look up and saw Jason looking through a telescope, the ones pirates would have used when looking for treasured island in the horizon.

"He said he'd sound the alarm when he saw them from a distance." Leo said looking up. Jason seemed to have noticed they were staring up at him and waved. Annabeth had remembered the first time she saw Jason, he had been electrocuted and of course his shoe was missing. She remembered cursing Hera for setting her on false pretenses but it was true. The answer to finding Percy _was _Jason.

She could sense from the beginning that he wasn't a Greek demigod but either way he had figured out his past which was great. She could tell that when he tried to remember things it pained. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a new windbreaker he bought over the summer and jeans. His close-cropped blond hair was out of place and was due for a trim. To Jason, Annabeth felt like a mother. He had always come to her for help or whenever he remembered something important. She didn't really enjoy it, but she wasn't that _annoyed _by it. She had tried explaining that to Piper before but couldn't seem to put things into words the way she did.

"I'll be right back, try not to crash into any cities while no one is supervising you, Mr. I-need-supervision-24/7." She smiled and started for the side of the ship.

"I don't _need_ supervision, Grandma—" Leo was interrupted by the sound of an alarm. It wasn't really threatening nor scaring but sort of like a medieval fanfare.

"I SEE THEM" bellowed Jason from above. Leo sent a message through one of the magical intercoms and told all crew members to get to their stations; they'd be landing in two minutes. Annabeth didn't really have much of a station so she ran to the side of the Argo II. She looked into the distance, and could see not a camp, but a whole freaking city. There was a hill in the distance with all sorts of magnificent temples, a city filled with white building homes, colorful tiled roads and an amazing forum. Some buildings within the city were ruined and she could see in the distance a vacant field that was decorated with craters. Near the end of the field, was… was that an aqueduct? She couldn't believe it. Jason said there was a camp, but he hadn't mentioned a whole city! It even had a mini coliseum. The sight before her was breathtaking, this wasn't a camp… it dawned on her that this was a mini version of Rome. She heard Leo and Jason barking orders that were lost in the wind. As the ship moved even closer, and passed over a partially damaged building she could see the little and somewhat visible specks of purple figures.

"JASON! Control the winds so we can land right there in that open square!" she heard Leo bark. He was pointing at what looked like a forum, a mini town square. She heard different horns blowing in the distance, but Annabeth was so lost in the architecture she hadn't noticed that they had landed until Jason tapped her shoulder.

"Well then, ladies first."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me whatchu think.<strong>

The next chapter will be in Annabeths POV, which is short. Cause it's just a Percabeth reunion. {-:

**Love,** You're _Untold Legacy_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay time for a quick Chapter 4.**

Sorry you guys. :c I need to switch to some-body elses point of view quickly. Though this book is called the _Mark of Athena_ and all about _Wisdom's Daughter_, I'm not about to let her _steal_ the show. Though she inevitably does... ? ._. alright i'm dumb  
><strong>ANY WHO :D<br>**Shout outs to my six reviewers... ya _six reviewers _ I still love you guys, size don't matter. As long as you by ma side pumpin fists than,**Thank you.**

To my homegirl **Richasa**! or homeboy.. giving me such wonderful encouragements. **Whiterose21, **you rock! You seemed to boost up my self esteem.** Anon, **well. You're _anon_. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ;D  
><strong>Jessica, <strong> thanks girl! I will update  
><strong>xPercyx; <strong>i send you my love, c:

Here is Chapter Four

The One you'd been waiting For.

:3 _Amira-_

* * *

><p>Annabeth:<p>

Her breath was gone. She had been so lost in the architecture, the buildings and the beauty of this ancient metropolis she had forgotten that her fate had rested here. If the Romans could build such a great city and a camp they probably weren't as half bad as she thought they were. After all, Jason was awfully nice...

_But that still didn't hide the fact that he changes from "I-need-desperate-guidance" Jason to _"_Almighty-_praetor-_of-the-Twelfth-Legion" Jason with the snap of a finger _she thought.

She could do this, as long as their plan worked, negotiating with them would be a piece of cake. She saw dozens upon dozens of kids every age and size clad in purple shirts, jeans and ... _bed sheets? _no wait; Those were togas. She was trying to give herself a personal pep talk when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Well then, ladies first." Jason said, his face awfully pale. She frowned at him, she knew he was supposed to walk out first, but I guess there was a slight change of plans.

"B-but, I thought _you_ were supposed to walk out first Mr. Praetor." she said back. She knew she was being childish but she didn't want to be the first one to unsheathe her dagger once they stepped off the boat. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She could read his expressions better than anyone. Jason, was scared. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. Just don't push me off the walkway.." she mumbled in defeat.  
><em>This is it, <em>she thought_, he's there and you know it. Walk out and face the __truth_. She walked down the steps of the massive warship and found herself not staring at the mass gathering of Romans but everything else the building the fountains the tiles on the floor were all magnificent. Leo, Jason and Piper were right on her trail.  
>She could sense that the with every step she descended she was closer to the grounds of a Roman City. Even though she forced her eyes to watch everything but the crowd she could sense that with every step she took, her insides were screaming at her to turn back and run away. <em>He's here. He's here. He's here.<em> The minuscule sensible part of her brain were chanting those words like they were some sort of incantation to rid her of her worries. Her bones were burning as if every step she took was injuring her more than she could comprehend.  
>Approaching the bottom of the steps she realized that she wasn't at level with any of the buildings now, she was at level with many of the Romans, whom she could here ripples of whispers that reached her like waves. She closed her eyes, and whispered to herself,<br>"Please let him be alive, please**―** "

The thing about closing your eyes while walking down Celestial bronze stairs was that, you could trip. And that's exactly what happened, with Annabeth's luck. She managed to yet out a desperate cry for assistance, before she embarrassed herself before a whole colony of Roman demigods and ghosts when a pair of hands had caught her mid-fall.  
>At first she figured it was Jason, until she realized Jason was behind her. She looked at the arm that was holding her up, and there was a tattoo, similar to Jason's with not 12 lines, but a lone one. And a trident replaced the eagle. The letters <em>SPQR<em> were still beneath the symbol...but something felt oddly familiar. She looked up at the stranger that held her so securely and was soon staring at a pair of deep sea green eyes. Her heart had fallen into her stomach and she made sure she sent a victory letter to her home girl down under.  
>"Sorry I couldn't meet you half way Wise Girl." as he said this he drew her up off of her feet and drew her close so that only she would hear what he had to say. She felt the whole world melt away, and all of the pressure and sadness that had welled inside of her for the past eight months had disappeared.<p>

"I can't believe you made me wait eight months, Seaweed Brain." she whispered to him. He was everything to her at that moment. She felt him smile, the lop-sided smile that only he could pull off and only she could understand. He had soon wrapped his arms securely around her waist whispered "Well, I promise you won't have to wait now." and before her mind could think of something nice to say, he was kissing her.

To be honest, it felt good. She hadn't had a boyfriend or a kiss like this for eight months. A girl can indulge right? He had soon tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled away.  
>"Y'know Annabeth, I've missed that." he said softly, his eyes wistful. She couldn't believe it, he was alive.<br>"You know Percy," saying his name while his hands were playing with the stray strands of her hair sent shivers down her spine. "I've missed _you._" He smiled and drew her face closer ready to continue wherever they had left off until they were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"You see! My people, this traitor Percy Jackson has turned his backs on you for this _Graecus_! You believe he will stand with you and fight! He hasn't even spoken with the rest of there kind yet he's already _kissing_ one of them! YOU CALL _HIM_ A PRAETOR OF THE LEGION WHEN**―**"

"OCTAVIAN!" cried a girl with the face of Queen. She was gorgeous, her hair was arranged in perfect ringlets gleaming and pulled to the side. He was adorned in a purple Roman cloak, that looked a lot like an Indian Sari. Annabeth realized she had on a bunch of Roman medals clipped to her heart.  
>She turned to face Percy ask him what was going on, but his face was red. He was embarrassed of having to kiss his Greek girlfriend in front of his new people. She knew her face was hot as well, having to have her friends from Camp Half-Blood see her like that made her feel a tad bit weak. She was supposed to be the one ready to attack but instead she was the one determined in making out with her long lost boyfriend. She remembered something she promised herself she would do as soon as she saw Percy, and so..<p>

"Ow!" he said annoyed.

She had slapped him.

"What was that for**―**" he tried saying but was interrupted by the harsh voice of the queen-like-leader. At first Annabeth thought that she was staring daggers at her, when she realized that she was staring at not her, but the person beside her...

"Jason. Nice to have you join us."

* * *

><p><strong>HOW'D YOU LIKE?<strong>

Please review, and I hope the Percabeth reunion wasn't _too_ sappy.

I was originally, going to have Annabeth just slap Percy and scold him but I figured this was cuter.

**_COME ON YOU GUYS!_ EIGHT MONTHS~ **cut Annabeth some slack. :3

Alright, I'll update soon. ;-) and **thanks** once again.

_Amor _omnibus vobi_s_

~Untold Legacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY.**  
>I HAVE BEEN <strong><em>HIATUS<em>** FOR AGES~ I apologize dearly!

I've had a lot of assignments at school, and my school musical just finished so, and exams are rolling in... ... I **will** write more. Also I'm a very unfortunate victim of lack of internet access, and tight schedules. ANYWHO!

This chapter's going to be in Jason's POV. I'm sorry if the meetings between to camps wasn't as good as expected...  
>But thanks to everyone who actually read it. (-: Gracias.<p>

_Compañeros, please wait patiently. I love you all._

This chapters in like I said,**_ Jason's_ POV**_. _

_It might be long, with a heavy load of flashbacks of the summer and things._ **  
><strong>

**Jenya **fans~ also, bear with me.. There are, y'know...  
>a lot of <strong>Jiper <strong>moments in this chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~ Jason Grace.<p>

Even before they reached the Roman Camp, Jason's brain was suffering over a mass killer headache. His memories seemed to have recovered over the past eight months, but there still was so much stuff he was uncertain about. His brain still felt like a puzzle with missing pieces, vacant empty slots screaming to be filled. And what bothered him the most was that he didn't know _where_these pieces were hiding let a lone _what _they were but he seemed to understand there importance.

Back in March, he had been working on the _Argo_ II with a couple of other campers, and someone had mentioned that a ten ton elephant had escaped from Central Park Zoo. And as though it had been hiding underneath the surface for all that time, the name _Hannibal _had merged from the depths of his mind. He didn't understand how Hera/Juno seemed to be returning his memories like that, but many of his other memories had emerged just in that manner. They bobbed up and acted as if they'd been there the whole time.

Even though majority of his memories seemed to come to him either like that, other ones, that were probably much more important than suspected came to him in dreams. Jason couldn't help but feel a tad bit frightened. He had nightmares that involved Terminus shattering into pieces, and Octavian convincing the senate that he was dead. And even at the worst Reyna cooped up in her room... _  
><em>_Reyna.._ her name seemed to mean so much but Jason still couldn't figure out completely as to who she was to _him._

It honestly was probably the number one reason why his head seemed to hurt so much these days. He tried to remember as hard as he could, he wanted to remember more about her without having to go through Piper.  
>It was difficult. He liked Piper, more than he could understand, but he didn't want to set her on false pretenses. For the past eight months, he knew she was probably hurting more than he was and it wasn't fair. He had to tell her about Reyna someway or another. But his memories never seemed to come normally like others, his memories about Reyna only came to him whenever he and Piper discussed more... <em>delicate <em>matters, so to say. They came through him like a bullet, tearing through his insides.

Just last night, he was on put the night shift. Leo insisted that he would stay awake for the first half but clearly Leo looked like he was about to drop dead from exhaustion. Steering the ship back home, trying not to focus on too many things at once. He didn't want to have to wake Annabeth up this time of night. She'd probably slaughter him before he had a chance of saying anything. Jason could tell she was anxious. Especially for the past few days leading up to the day when she'd meet Percy. Jason on the other hand, was trying his best to make sure the winds were at ease, and the boat didn't plummet towards the Earth the way Festus used too. The night air was cool and eerie, as if the gods themselves were waiting for Jason to mess up.

_I'm on my way __home_ he thought to himself, which sort of made his moods go up. But even trying to to think about all of the good things that'd be awaiting him at his old camp, his mind kept wandering to the same question that seemed to already have him on a noose.  
><em>Reyna<em> or _Piper_? He tried thinking about Reyna, but usually nothing happened, he remembered her face, maybe some scenarios from a battle, but nothing very important seemed to hit him. He sighed, he knew that for some reason he only remembered important things about Reyna whenever he was with Piper. He figured the gods were just playing him, which wasn't fair. How would he tell Piper? They had so many great moments for the past eight months but he was reluctant to go any further. He could tell it was frustrating her. She always seemed to get the best of him and then, boom, he'd run away. It couldn't go on like this, he'd have to tell her.  
><em>I should just check up on her in her room.. ask for a word, and tell her. Right?<em> In his mind, it sounded simple but Jason knew good as anything that it wasn't.  
><em>Just hope for the best, and prepare for the worst<em>. He said to himself. Piper wouldn't attack him would she? She'd understand. He made up his mind, he'd just ask her to have a word quickly.  
><em>But she's probably asleep!<em> A voice in his mind put in,  
><em>In these conditions, highly unlikely.<em> Retaliated another voice.

He sighed shakily, this was impossible. His thoughts continue'd to bicker at themselves when Jason made his mind up for good, he turned around abruptly ready to take his long strides towards Pipers room, but found himself face to face with a pair of shattered kaleidoscopic eyes. Jason stifled a sound in between shock and frightfulness.  
>"Sorry, I-I should have said something.." she chocked out.<p>

Jason just couldn't believe how badly of a coincidence this seemed to be; he was speechless. He tried saying something but no matter how badly Piper tried to conceal her beauty, she was herself capable of taking anyone's breath away. He spent a sad moment trying to speak but nothing came out, his mouth was just moving stupidly.

"I uh, wanted to talk to you.. if that's alright.. y'know, if you're not busy with anything..." her voice sounded tired. She seemed to have been looking at everything but him. The night sky was dense with stars, and the only things that filled in the silence was the sound of the whistling wind. He cleared his throat, and willed for his voice to return, and to his relief, it did. But he, in his mind, thought it would come out confident and strong, but to his horror came out hoarse and shakily.

"Uh, s-sure. What do you want to talk.." he cleared his throat, "t-talk about."  
><em>How embarrassing.. <em>he thought.

She took a step towards him, and Jason fought the urge to embrace her. The wind that he was controlling didn't seemed to obey his will anymore, and billowed right behind Piper. This caused her hair to flow all around her face. She tried putting some behind her ear but her hair acted like the boneless limbs of jellyfishes, luring Jason in. A surge of electricity seemed to shiver up his spine. She was way too pretty for comfort. She was wearing a plain orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a pair of flannel pajama pants. The bags underneath her luminescent eyes were barely recognizable, and when she spoke everything else in the world seemed to melt away.

"Jason, look." she started quietly. Jason fought the urge to step towards her, her eyes were no longer fluttering about the scenery but looking directly at him, sincerely.  
>"I know that, we're heading towards the... y'know Roman Camp and.. I uh, I..." she broke off with a sigh, she seemed so stressed as if she was clearly incapable of continuing. Jason knew he had to take over.<p>

"It's okay, you can tell me." He took a step towards her, unwillingly, drawn towards her aura of beauty. The wind caused her hair to blow, not inches away from his face, but merely millimeters away his face. Again electricity triggered through his spine and he no longer believed his stomach was a part of his body. She took a deep breath and spoke clearly, dominating the silence of the night.

"It's not fair."

Jason was taken aback, _what wasn't fair? _he thought. And as if she read his thoughts, she continued on not giving him a chance to speak his thoughts aloud.

"You'd think that after eight months something would happen." she said quietly, with a soft humorless laugh. He didn't know what to say. He figured she was talking about Gaea or the Roman Camp, and decided to speak.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But I'm not sure if they remember me back, at Camp Jupiter..." he voiced died off. He took in her breathtaking eyes and was surprised to find them shining with what look liked tears. She looked up at the night sky and shook her head. Her hair brushed his cheek, and Jason felt his bones turn into water. He imagined wrapping his arms around her, and that caused his stomach to send a wave of infantry of butterflies throughout his body. He couldn't be this shallow, she was on the verge of tears and here he was trying to make a move on her.

"Jason, not about Camp Jupiter, or Gaea, or anything to do about this quest." she looked him square in the face, as a stray tear crept down her cheek. She wiped it away abruptly... and before she could speak in dawned on Jason that she was talking about _them._ It was as though someone had dumped a bucket of icy cold water on his head. Every bit of happiness was washed away by a tidal wave of guilt. She had been keen on starting a relationship these past eight months, and had come pretty close but he'd always been reluctant in doing so.  
><em>How stupid can I get?<em> Jason thought to himself. He tried to say something but was interrupted by her shaken voice,

"I know, it's stupid... to ask you now, now that we're almost at the Camp. And I know I-I should've said something before but-" she took in a deep breath and spoke so softly Jason had to strain his ears just to hear her.

"It's like one moment were having the best time of our lives and the next moment you won't even look at me."

"Piper, it's not you. I promise... it's me.." this sounded like those sappy break up scenarios normal mundane teens went through. Before she could say anything he did his best to explain everything to her in order to make sure it didn't sound as though he hated her, but all he could manage was a frail,

"It's my memories, Piper.." she seemed to be wide awake now.

"What about them?" her voice was still soft but there was a hint of impatience that tangled within her words. Jason shook that off. Her hair continued to tickle Jason's face, and he could bear this no longer. He steered her to the side of the side of the ship and made sure he looked out at the city lights below him, rather than at Pipers eyes.

"When, Juno stole my memories, she left nothing there. Remember? But after the quest I started remembering things, names, flashes of battles. It all came like that... and I knew it was wrong to keep half of these things secrets. I should've shared everything with you guys... you especially." he tried saying this all slowly but his voice seemed to be a victim of fast forward and he rushed it all with out taking a breath. He had hoped she'd heard him, to avoid repeating himself and when she spoke he felt a tad bit of relief.

"What are you trying to say?" she spoke slowly as if he were incapable of comprehending her speech.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry for not telling you everything, and that I'm going to try and tell you now..." as Piper looked at him, holding on to his every word he knew he had to continue, she was _anxious. _Jason didn't hold back, he lead everything flow out of him without any time for regret.

"At Camp Jupiter, everything was compact. Everyone worked as a team, as soldiers, and there was such little time for games and activities like Camp-Half Blood. Everyone accepted me for who I was and it was probably the first time I didn't feel the pressure was all on my shoulders. I had friends, even though I had just met you guys. When I first came, I remembered nothing, though you remembered everything... and before you go off about the Mist, I'm going to be honest with you. Half the time, I wished it was real... at times I still do. I- I really do, but I can't cheat everyone like that. I just can't." Jason let out a sigh, right after he said all of this. He figured if he gave her time to ponder on his words she'd understand quicker.

"What do you mean by... cheat?" she said these words with sheer uncertainty about the answer. Jason continued again without thinking.

"I was praetor, a leader of the legion. People always came to me for help, I had to make life and death decisions on the spot..."

"Jason, you still are. Stop being so modest." she interrupted, she looked very anxious to hear whatever the rest he had to say. This was it.

"B-but, I wasn't alone. There were two of us."

"Oh..." Piper's faced was tangled between an expression as though she had been slapped but didn't know why.

"Me, and... a g-girl named Reyna. We were probably, what people would think of as the Annabeth and Percy at Camp Jupiter..." he nearly bit his tongue. Annabeth and Percy were a _couple_... him and Reyna weren't a couple... were they? Piper seemed to have been now, not only slapped but doused in icy cold water. He had to make re-assure her that he didn't know for sure.

"Except, we weren't a couple... at least I don't think we were."

"You don't _think_ you were a couple?" Piper seemed to have lost all sort of being. She looked like a lost soul, incapable of showing any feeling expect nothing. Her voice didn't sound sad nor was it accusing... and to Jason's surprise, it didn't even sound like a question.

"Piper, I barely remember her, and even if we were... don't you think I should've remembered her?" he decided to leave the whole complication of when and how he remembered Reyna for Piper's sake.

"Well... I guess so." she seemed to shake off all of the fear that was plastered on her face and mask all of it's traces with an expression of serenity and patience. That was one of the many things he liked about Piper, she seemed to hold out onto any strand of hope put out in front of her, no matter how small.

"Piper, ever since the first day I actually met you, I've been certain with one thing. I don't want to lose you. At least, not like this. I just need to figure things out I promise. For the past eight months Piper, I've been wanting to make a move on you, but can't you tell that I just _can't_. I don't know what and more or less _who_ is waiting for me back there. Especially Reyna. I can't cheat them like that, I can't cheat Reyna like that either. She was my best friend so could you at least let me just give them a chance..."

He sounded confident even though he knew she was determined to make something from nothing.

"Before we start anything serious...please?

Piper stared at him through new eyes, that didn't necessarily change her drastically, but there was belief within her eyes. She managed a small smile, "I won't give up you know."

Jason returned her smile, a tad bit forcefully, and let out a shaky laugh. "Not like I expected you to."

Piper smiled again, the tears welling in her eyes looking fresh from being patted on the back by the hand of rejectance. She stood there for a moment, until Jason decided to break the silence.

"You should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." and she nodded at him and breathed a very inaudible _Good Night_ as she drifted off back to her dorm, her hair billowing around her again.

Jason, felt himself in front of a whole crowd of anxious people. And when a voice, so familiar to him shot through his ear like a bullet just like the memories he got of... her. He looked up and his gaze followed a purple cape up to Her hair fell in gleaming oil black ringlets that decorated her stern face. Her eyes hardened like iron against her goddess like face, but Jason could tell that only he could decipher exactly what her stare meant, and at this moment Reyna's eyes were screaming for him.

The face the sent Jason's heart to send waves of infantry of butterflies through every vein of is body. Her purple cape draped at her side, and no one else was there. And so he spoke, totally unaware of his surroundings,

"It's nice to be back home Reyna, back home."

* * *

><p>OKAY NOW THAT WE ARE <em>DONE<em> WITH INTROMADUCTIONS,

**I PROMISE SERIOUS SHIZ WILL GO** DOWN!  
>Hope you liked it, and I know it took forever to upload... cause it took me forever to write! Please review, review, review... because<p>

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**.\\ **I _**really**_ appreciate you** all**, so if you could read the next little bit because I really need support.** /. **

I am also brainstorming ideas for an **_Avataar the Last Airbender_** fanfiction, with my own characters.  
>It's about two children... (YES CHILDREN!) whose families were killed during the uprising of the Fire Nation... these kids don't know their names so they make up random names for each other,<p>

Since the little girl has three scars on her face (from a tiger), bushy black hair, brown skin and weird green eyes the boy calls her **Jungle/Jung**. and the boy is called **Beach/B** because his eyes are the colour of the sea, his hair the color of wet sand, his skin the colour of the norm sand. They go on a quest to avenge their families death etc, etc.

Don't wanna give too much~ but they look for the Aang and umm. It was originnally supposed to be a love story, (~no avataar tingz at that point). Something I thought up of, as the hype of vampiric love stories was becoming a trend i figured none of these stories are actually describing _love?_ They're always just about a quiet girl, in a quiet neighborhood, some immortal dude comes, he's weird and hot, the girl has weird and herpaderp friends, so she meets him and they fall in love all of a sudden. It was supposed to be about two best friends who knew each other for like forever, and finally fell in love, LIKE NORMAL.

So, I decided to weave that idea into another. c:

~now...vv  
><strong><em><span>What title sounds better?<span>_**

**__**_This, this is love._

_Jung&B._

_Unravelling_

_Earthen Flames._

_Eyes of the Innocent._

_**COMMENT AND REVIEW/ tell me which title is nicer. :3**_

__Kay I'm done.

#loveyouallsomuch.


End file.
